peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 January 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-01-06 ; Comments *The 1994 Peelenium and part three of the All-Time 2000 Festive Fifty. *Once more, the Pig phones in her Peelenium introduction, and one band (Stereolab), perhaps uniquely, appear in the same show in both the Peelenium and All-Time Festive Fifty. *John is amazed to discover, after going for an insurance medical, that he has grown half an inch. He also refers to his upcoming weekend trip to Groningen, only the second time he had been there. The results were broadcast the following week (11 January 2000). *The Geater Davis single later turned up in John Peel's Record Box. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Tony Rebel: 'Survival (7")' (Penthouse) *Luke Vibert and BJ Cole: 'Swing Life-Alright (CD-Stop The Panic)' (Law & Auder) *Cochise: 'Strange Images (CD-Swallow Tales)' (Liberty) *Khaya: 'This Is The Most Sad Song (LP-Avoidance)' (SL) *Ian Void: 'According-Advent Remix (12 inch)' (Geushky) *Melys: 'Porn Myself (EP-Slagging Off Tourists)' (Sylem) *Motor Humming: 'Distortion Watch (CD-Musical Aluminum)' (Tzadik) :(JP: 'This next is one of the great records of all time...Regular listeners will know that this gets played about once every nine months or so, and that it contains, amongst other things, two of the great falsetto notes of our time.') *Geater Davis: 'For Your Precious Love (7")' (House Of Orange) Issued in 1971 on House Of Orange 2405: originally recorded by Jerry Butler & The Impressions in 1958. *Pedro The Lion: 'Letter From A Concerned Follower (Compilation CD-Pedal Faster Bicycle Rider)' (Accident Prone) *Flying Saucer Attack: 'Winter Song (CD-Mirror)' (FSA) *Hank Williams: 'They'll Never Take Her Love From Me (CD-Live At The Grand Ole Opry)' (Mercury) *Accidental Heroes: 'Dragstar (12 inch)' (Emotif) Peelenium 1994 #Stereolab: 'Ping Pong (10 inch)' (Duophonic) #Inspiral Carpets featuring Mark E Smith: 'I Want You (7 inch)' (Cow/Mute) #Orbital: 'Are We Here? (CD single)' (Internal) #Canopy & Matrix: 'Arkines Lost (12 inch-Rough Business)' (Space) :(JP: "That's always seemed to me an amazingly forlorn, bleak sort of record. Makes me think if the beginning of Mary Shelley's book of 'Frankenstein', not quite sure why but it does have that sort of feel to it, I think... And there was always some confusion of what this was called and who it was by but we've settled for 'Arkines Lost' by Canopy & Matrix. Now I remember phoning the people who released the record and they didn't know very much about it either and so it remains a mystery to me, But what 'Arkines' means or who Arkines was, I simply don't know at all.") *Ravi Bal: 'Mehabooba (LP-Unleashed)' (OSA) *Broadcast: 'Papercuts (CD single)' (Warp) *Adam Beyer: 'Lost & Found (12 inch EP-Lost & Found)' (Conform) *Simon Joyner: 'When She Drops Her Veil (CD-The Lousy Dance)' (Truckstop) *Willie Henderson: 'The Dance Master (7 inch)' (Contempo-Raries) 2000 Festive Fifty (All-Time) *'40': Tim Buckley, 'Song To The Siren (LP-Starsailor)' (Straight) *'39': Damned, 'New Rose (7 inch)' (Stiff) *'38': Fall, 'The Classical (LP-Hex Enduction Hour)' (Kamera) :(JP: 'Always a joy to hear that, as far as I'm concerned.') Incredibly, this was the first time this track had appeared in any Festive Fifty. *'37': Jimi Hendrix Experience, 'All Along The Watchtower (LP-Electric Ladyland)' (Polydor) :(JP: 'Bit before my time, that sort of thing.') *'36': Stereolab, 'French Disko (CD single)' (Duophonic) *Tarball & Lungbutter: 'Bring Forth The Custard (12 inch)' (Bionic Orange) *''(Midnight news: chaos at hospitals due to the flu epidemic)'' File ;Name *a) AlltimeFF 40to36 *b) Peel Show 2000-01-06 *c) jp060100 ;Length *a) 00:21:54 *b) 01:58:57 *c) 02:00:15 ;Other *Tracklisting completed using Lorcan's Home Page, with many thanks to him. *a) FF chart section alone. 128 kbps. *b) Complete show reconstructed by SIG using two files: many thanks to both tapers. *c) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) No longer available online: previously bundled in a rar file with the following section of the chart. *b) Mooo *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Peelenium Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes